


Snippets of a Dead World

by RiddleWraith



Series: Of a Demon and the Flower who Tamed Him [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, these are all really short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleWraith/pseuds/RiddleWraith
Summary: Snippets of the time Sakura and Obito spent together while on the run from Kaguya.





	1. Snippet 1

Sakura was more than a little frustrated at the cat and mouse games Kaguya was playing with them and even more so at the sorry state of her clothes, if they could even be called that anymore. They were little more than shreds at this point and they did nothing to preserve what modesty she had left so she tore them off in her frustration.

“Sakura! What are you _doing_?!” Obito asked, his face red and his voice at a higher octave.

“What does it _look_ like I’m doing? These aren’t even clothes anymore so there isn’t any point in wearing them. It wasn’t like they left me covered anymore anyway. They were little more than scraps of cloth with more holes than not.” She said, annoyed.

“But you’re _naked_!” He said, aghast. She raised an incredulous eyebrow at him.

“So? As far as we know we’re the only two living humans left in this world. There isn’t much to cover up for anyway anymore. It’s not like Kaguya cares if I’m dressed or not.” She pointed out. Obito shook his head but didn’t say anything more about it, his face still beet red.

She thought it was cute how embarrassed he was about it. It wasn’t like they hadn’t dressed in front of one another before but he still looked away every time. He was still incredibly innocent despite everything that had happened to him. Unlike him, she snuck peeks at him when she knew he wasn’t paying attention.

He was layered with thick muscle and pale skin and he was, as she had found out, _very_ well endowed. She honestly wouldn’t mind if he looked at her but he got embarrassed at the slightest hint of skin showing. She hoped that one day soon he would get over his embarrassment about it. She hadn’t said anything of course but she found herself charmed by his earnest personality and her heart sped up every time she was near him.

She had started to fall for him and while she knew she shouldn’t as this wasn’t the time or place, she couldn’t help what she felt. Despite how things had started out, he was nothing but helpful and determined now. She was brought out of her thoughts as Obito turned his back to her. She could see that even the tips of his ears were red at this point.

“Obito, why are you still wearing those clothes? You know they don’t really hide much anymore right? Why not just take them off?” she asked, partly curious and partly teasing.

“I can’t do that! They may not hide much but they’re better than being naked!” he said, his voice still high. She giggled and he turned his head to glare at her before he realized he was staring and turned his head forward again.

“You’re so innocent Obito. It’s really cute, you know.” She said in passing as she stood to gather what she could around the area for food. Obito may not need to eat anymore but she still had to. She didn’t notice Obito turn redder still nor did she notice when he snuck a look at her as she was leaving, letting his eyes trail down the naked curves of her body. They would be dancing around one another for a long time yet.


	2. Snippet 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Sakura has bad days.

Sakura was having one of her bad days. She knew that they couldn’t afford for her to break down but she couldn’t help the grief that she felt. Although Obito didn’t need to sleep, they still slept in shifts because Obito always had more energy to work with when he slept. He awoke from his rest to find Sakura sobbing and holding the Hitai-ate of her team, the last mementos she had of them.

He had embraced her without thinking about it, holding her closely as she cried for their losses. He held her for what seemed like hours before she finally calmed, leaning into him and just taking comfort from his presence.

“I’m sorry. I know I can’t afford to break down right now. I just miss them so _much_.” She said, her voice thick with tears. He shushed her and combed a hand through her ever growing hair.

“It’s okay to miss them, Sakura. I know you don’t feel like you have time to grieve because of the situation but I don’t mind if you do. You can lean on me when you feel weak if need be. Please remember that I’m here for you.” Obito said softly in reply.

Sakura smiled and burrowed into his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

“Thank you.” She said softly, touched by his words. They would stay like that well into the day.

 


	3. Snippet 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first kiss.

It was a surprise to both of them the first time Sakura kissed him. It was a routine day for them when they weren’t running from Kaguya and on her way out to gather what supplies she could find she bent down and pecked him on the cheek. Obito was immediately surprised and found his heart beating faster as he watched her leave. She hadn’t even realized what she had done until she was out and gathering things.

When she did realize all she could do was smile in response to it. It felt like such a natural thing to do at the time and she couldn’t bring herself to feel any regret at her actions. All in all, it was a good day for Sakura.


	4. Snippet 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura has a trying day.

The first time she seriously kissed Obito was far different than the innocent peck on the cheek she had given him on her way out to gather supplies all those months ago. They had just come back from a battle with Kaguya and Obito had been seriously wounded. She had feared losing him and him never knowing what he meant to her. As soon as she had finished healing him she berated him.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that to me again, damn it! Do you know how scared I was?!” she asked, nearly yelling.

“Sakura, calm down. It’s okay. You were able to heal me and we’re both still alive.” He said soothingly. She wasn’t having it.

“No! That was too close! What would we have done if I didn’t have enough chakra to heal you! What would _I_ have done?!” she asked, nearly in hysterics.

“Sakura, you know I heal quickly anyway. It would have been fine.” He tried to reassure her.

“Your chakra isn’t limitless, Obito! Stop acting like you’re disposable! I can’t lose you too!” she said, grabbing his shoulders and kissing him desperately before he could say anything in response. He was tense at first but she slowly felt him relax into the kiss and he slowly started to respond to it.

She kissed him with all the desperation and passion she had and he kissed her back just as fervently, tongues twining together in a slick embrace that was far from the innocent first kiss she gave him. When they finally pulled apart both were breathing heavily and Obito looked a little dazed.

“Sakura?” he asked, sounding just as dazed as he looked.

“I love you, you idiot! Don’t you _ever_ do anything like that again!” she said with a snarl. He agreed with a nod, looking less dazed than before and more considering. He knew that he could never promise such a thing but for her, for _this_ , he would try.


End file.
